Childish
by Orange Blossom Nin
Summary: [Multi-Chapter] [SephirothxCloud] [Yaoi] It's not a relationship. That would require mutual respect, that would require maturity, that would require being able to go at least a week without fighting. Unfortunatly that wasn't going to happen.
1. Jeans

Part One: Jeans

"I'm so childish, a little bit wildish  
With my rumdiddlyumdiddlyumdiddly, I'm so deep"

-

There is something so god-awful in the way he looks at me.

And it's not even part of that sneer that constantly lives in the back of everything he does, like I'm not good enough for him or whatever I do is not enough, you know some kinda bullshit like that and everything. It's more... It's more like he knows something, something so classified it's for him and him alone and yet it seems he has no problem dangling it over my head, like an sadistic older brother teasing his annoying little brother.

God, I hate that.

Yet, every time he does look at me like that, I feel almost violated. Just because he knows that spot that makes my hands clench and back arch, just because he knows how his fingers feel raking lightly down my stomach, just because he knows what he does to me. It makes me want to take my fist and ram it as hard as I can into those mocking green orbs, shattering that icy sheet of perfection.

But every time I come close to doing it, his hand is suddenly trailing down the back of my neck and it's all I can do to stop myself from mewling at his touch. Then the anger turns to something a bit more pleasurable and by the time I can breath properly again, I can't remember why on earth I was ever be angry with him. Especially when his hands gently push through my hair and he pulls our bodies closer together, whispering something softly into the semi-darkness of our bedroom, which is lost in sleeping ears.

He treats me like his possession, do this, say that, go there, yes, no, not today, and I let him do it. For reasons beyond even the incredible sex I let him order me around, let him keep that possessive glint in his eyes and I find that I'm not really sure why. It does bother me, could anyone live their life by another's control? But I still let him do it. Show that he cares in his own twisted little way because everything about that man is twisted, sadistic, and completely... perfect.

He calls me kitten and I hate that.

: 

He's a gorgeous little boy, with hair that acts as if it was torn from the sun and eyes so wildly blue it sends something strange crawling up the back of my spine whenever they so wish to grace me. He's also the most spoiled, selfish, and obstinate man that I have ever meet, will probably ever meet, that is if I am so lucky. Some days it takes every bit of my self control to stop myself from winding my hands around that slender, pale column that is his neck and squeeze as tightly as possible, if only to get him to stop being so... childish.

Of course if you happened to ask my close friends, the whole one of them, they would simply laugh and say that I was one to talk. Not like it matters, I tend to ignore him when he speaks, unless we are in a particularly petty snit and he has taken it upon himself to patch things up between the blond and myself. Of course he does this all on his own accord, acting as if my relationships are any of his business.

Relationship, that's a funny word, here I am acting as if the thing the blond and I have is in anyway something that resembles something that normal. Of course I have always been a bit delusional, not that anyone else ever knew, but still, you know, I am. It is funny though how my thoughts seem to keep coming back to him, or at least are related to him in some manner. But best not to dwell on things such as that it will only bring up even more uncomfortable thoughts and even I'm not delusional enough to ignore what they mean.

... Wow, the ceiling could really use a fresh coat of paint, I wonder how it got so chipped anyway. Well, it could have something to do with wildly flung boots and other such articles in a rather... intimate moment. Or maybe it has something to do with the books that were most recently thrown a tad too accurately at my head... he wasn't too happy when I managed to deflect them after all. Oh... that's right I'm supposed to be angry with him as he is supposedly fuming at me for being my normal, charming self...

Damn... I'm doing it again.

There is just something incredibly pathetic about a man who can't take his mind off a whiny boy with the maturity level of a two year old just because he did something to insult said boy. Yes, I do realize that I just called myself pathetic but I also think I managed to pass that mark when I started talking to myself. I think I'll stare moodily at this report until I find some kernel of interest in my mind and manage to pull out some fairly genius answer to all of Shinra's horrible little problems and I can finally go home...

I call him kitten and he hates that.

: 

The door opened, he didn't have to look up to know that, the hinges though well oiled still gave off the slightest breath of sound and the turning of the door knob as it begrudgingly let go from its groove and let the intruder into the haven it was protecting. He didn't bother to drag his eyes from the paper in his hand, he was already fairly sure he knew who it was, no one else was stupid enough to bother him, especially after the shouting match they had gotten an earful of that morning.

"Don't say it"

Of course he already knew what the other was thinking, they had had this conversation to many times for him not to. A sudden laugh made him pause and then slowly move his head up, he knew that laugh and it definitely was not the one he was expecting.

"As you wish."

The voice was petulant but still in that same smooth tone that slid like water from the boy's mouth. He was surprised to see him here, usually after one of their fights, he was the one that had to come after him or they were dragged into meeting by a certain, annoying, brunette. So it was a bit odd to see him now, leaning slightly against the now closed door, with a strangely amused expression on his face.

"I thought you were Zack."

"Apparently."

The blond smirked almost graciously as he pushed off from the door and walked over to the desk, sliding gracefully down into one of the chairs. He wasn't sure how he did it but the blond somehow managed to always look like he was sitting in the planet's most comfortable chair. He wished he would share his wonderful secret because for the life of him he couldn't seem to find one redeeming quality in the chairs that sat in front of him. Of course that was also the reason he had chosen them, there was after all no reason to encourage people to stay longer than they actually had to.

But back to the puzzle on hand, he could tell something was up; just by the way the boy was smirking at him. It was part arrogance, part supremacy, and just a hint of... lust perhaps? Well maybe it wasn't that difficult to guess why the lithe blond had come, their spats rarely lasted this long and usually an hour after they were more than ready for a tussle of the more fun kind. With a slow, gracious smile he set the papers down onto the desktop, leaned back a slight bit and crossed his legs, folding his hands gracefully and resting them atop his knee.

"Something I can help you with Kitten?"

His voice was a low purring in the blonds ear, when he had been younger that voice had been enough for a bright red blush to spread like wildfire across his face but now he simply smiled innocently and leaned forward enough so he could place his elbows on the table and lean against his palm.

"I hope you're not too angry with me Sephy-chan."

Well he couldn't let him get off completely scott free for using that stupid nickname and he knew how much it irked the silver-haired General to be called anything with a -chan stuck on the end. To bad for him the blond took particular sweetness out of teasing the normally stoic man into a reaction, sometimes violent, sometimes more on the strange side but still he savored making those perfect features twist into a frown or something of the sort.

"How could I stay angry with such a precious face?"

He knew he frustrated the man, hell he frustrated himself sometimes but it was just too much fun to watch the man squirm, well squirm as much as he ever would, for him to stop. It was incredibly strange to look up and know almost exactly what was going on behind those pristine green eyes slightly slit in concentration and suspicion. With an almost unsettling grin he pushed himself up and walked around the desk and over to the chair, his body slinking and moving in a way that immediately set the other on edge.

The blond knew exactly what his effect on the man was; he had watched him to long not to know every nuance that reflected through the tight musculature underneath the pale skin. The man may have known what made the younger body beg but the blond, he knew the thoughts behind what made the other shift or even speak. That's how he knew that he was affecting him as he made his slow prowl around the desk. Laughing silently to himself he almost let a grin slip at the cool eyes that would not leave his hips; he knew he had gotten these jeans so low cut for a reason...

: 

God... what have I gotten myself into? I finally decided to start being inspired again (or rather my muses are no longer on strike) and what comes out is a FF 7 fic. Not that I really mind but it's also the first time that I have ever written one... plus I am way to impatient to even finish the game. (Don't worry though I know the story like the back of my hand... okay be a little worried) And plus my Naruto fic fans are going to have my head on a platter...

To top off my little bubble of stress I just made my favorite characters into whiny, spoiled little children who have no business even being within five feet of each other, much less in a extremely screwed up relationship. God, I can just feel the headache coming. Sorry if I confused you with the sudden switches in Pov's if you didn't figure it out the first one is Cloud, the second is Sephiroth and then it switches to third person Sephiroth and then third person Cloud... I am such an idiot.

Oh, the lyrics at the top are to blame for this story (which will be multi-chaptered mind you...) I was looking up some Damien Rice lyrics then all of a sudden I came across a song I had never heard of, being the naturally curious fool I am I decided to look it over. To make a long story short, this appeared and I have decided to make a chapter for every two lines... for a song I have never heard and highly doubt was even created by Damien Rice... I am sooo screwed...

Well excuse my pity party, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and unfortunatly I will be updating on a rather sporadic schedule so forgive me if you don't hear from me awhile after this but I do plan to stick with this thick or thin...

Disclaimer: Me? Own something that cool? Naw too much of a geek for that. Lyrics for the song 'Childish' provided by the wondrous Damien Rice.

Loves!

Lizzie

P.S.: Did I mention how much I DETEST Quick Edit?


	2. Sugar

Part Two: Sugar

"Well I'm so garish, a little unfairish  
The way I pick you up, and drop you in a heap"

C:S

He was pouting.

That much was obvious, even if he seemed normal, his arms hanging easily by his sides as he laughed at something the dark haired man had said, he was definitely pouting. It wasn't so much his demeanor but rather an air he gave off, a mixture of petulance and snideness, he may look like an easy going, rather short, blonde trooper but Sephiroth knew the truth.

The kid was a brat and if that wasn't enough he was also a selfish, inconsiderate brat who had been ignoring him, albeit subtly, for the past hour or so. And if it was one thing that he really hated, besides annoying brunettes, it was to be ignored. Usually all it would take was a slight brush against the boy's neck and he would be purring against his chest in a matter of mere seconds.

Unfortunatly, today it seemed that the boy was in a particularly stubborn snit and refused to even acknowledge the eyes that burned into his skin. This in effect was making the owner of the eyes become increasingly agitated, though a normal human would have never guessed. By now he had mastered the art of acting indifferent in the face of a problem, this being especially handy at excruciatingly long and rather boring meetings that usually ended in one or more rookies being flung across training grounds in attempt not to kill them in mistake of a few high-ranking idiots. So, yes, he could manage to look like his normal, woman-swooning, self unless of course you had the stupidity to actually try and talk to him.

Sadly all this was lost on the blond boy as he and his friend decided to move off the wall they had been lounging against and towards a more interesting destination. A location that he highly suspected had something to do with food, seeing that the boy usually needed some sort of snack, usually something extremely unhealthy, around this time of day. After all it was the reason that the lower right hand drawer of his desk had been emptied of its previous contents and now stored an inane amount of junk food, all of which he really had no taste for. Of course the only reason he had it was because it was the easiest way to shut the boy up or at least that's what he told himself, sternly, many times.

It really was to bad that he ignored himself so often though; he probably had some really good advice, especially when it came to dealing with frustratingly cute blonds. With an inner sigh, after all he was supposed to be the picture of calm elegance, he turned and walked back into his office. Why they had given him an office with a balcony was beyond him, apparently they thought it was proper for his rank or some such nonsense. He would have preferred something that he didn't have to walk up twelve flights of stairs to get to, he had learned early on not to even bother with the elevator system unless of course he had an entire day to spend cursing whoever had decided it was a good idea to have to switch elevators four times just to get to the second floor, not that he had a need to go to the second floor but it was still bloody annoying.

Sitting down in the slightly poofy rollaway chair he ignored the large stack of 'urgent' documents and instead stared rather moodily at the door. If it had been any other day Cloud and Zack would have burst through that door, after having their usual contest of who could get up the stairs the fastest, and he would have pretended to be annoyed at their presence. The blond would have waved off his psuedo-anger and while grabbing something out of the drawer positioned himself in the perfect angle that Sephiroth couldn't help but grab onto the small waist and pull him into his lap. The rest of the hour would have been spent with him nibbling on the blond, the blond nibbling on something sweet and Zack managing to keep up a conversation with both of them.

As much as he hated to admit it, it was a routine that he had become exceedingly fond of; in fact several times in the past he had had to squash down the urge to glance at the clock out of anticipation of their arrival. Not that he was looking forward to it or anything it was just... just... Oh hell he couldn't even come up with a plausible excuse in his own mind. It truly was sad when a highly respected, okay feared, general was slowly turning incompetent by a small child just because said general had forgotten such a trivial thing as giving him a good morning kiss before he left on said morning.

Now he was referring to himself in the third person... lovely. As if being denied his afternoon dose of blonde and sugar wasn't enough he was going insane. Well it seemed like the perfect way to spend the rest of his day, after all it wasn't as if he had any real desire to actually do any paperwork and ruin his already spotless record for the best day of his life. Hmm... his sarcasm seemed to be losing its edge lately, maybe it had something to do with the fact that he had been randomly called away from board meetings by small disasters in the making, or rather small blonds demanding attention at the most inopportune moments, so he hadn't been able to keep it as razor fine as it usually was. Just another reason to add to the list of why he was angry at the little trooper or was he angry with him? It happened so often lately that he couldn't seem to keep track of it all anymore, though he did still manage to remember what he had eaten for lunch, six years ago, but that was blatantly beside the point.

Wait, what was his point again? With a sound that could only be described as a cross between a hiss and a growl he slammed his fist into his desk. This was getting ridiculous, he was a grown man for goodness sakes, one that managed to take care of himself very well thank-you-very-much, and he did not need a snippy child running his fragile sanity into the ground simply on a whim. And the strange thing was no matter how much he protested, denied it, even resented it he still let him do it, and he really had no idea why he let him.

If it had just been about the sex that would have been more pathetic than he was willing to admit to. After all he could easily go to one of the many, many willing participants on this floor alone and have a fun time, no commitment, no strings attached. But no, he had to pick the annoying, slightly adorable, blond that Zack had befriended. Come to think of it, what had attracted him to the slightly effeminate boy when he had first meet him? If he remembered correctly, which he did, he had been completely covered in mud head to toe, after a vicious fight in the rain which the general had had to come and break up after the materia blew a hole in the roof of the SOLDIER training gym. Come to think of it, that had also been when he had ordered that all cadets were only to use materia when supervised by someone who knew what the hell they were doing, surprisingly that didn't encompass as many people as one might think.

But back to the matter at hand, what had it been? He sat back in his chair, his face showing a slightly puzzled look on it, the closest it ever got to perturbed and then suddenly the slow breaking of memory dawned on him and the look turned into a slow, lazy grin. Oh, yes, now that was something very hard to forget indeed, he had asked the boy to take his shirt off. In all fairness it wasn't as bad as it sounded, he had been plastered in mud and was dripping on the brand new carpet he had just had installed in his office. The boy had turned a bright pink, an amazing feat considering that one could barely seen his face, but had done as he had been told. For someone still growing he had been quite well built, in fact he had had to stop himself from jumping him right there and then, after all he did have to at least wait until he had gotten the shirt over his head.

From there it just seem to have grown out of his control, somehow it ended up being something more than just physical attraction and he found himself living with the little blue-eyed snot after only three months. Which lead him back to his current dilemma, did he wait until later tonight to apologize to the still pouting boy, or did he blow off work early and see if he could head him off on his way back from the mess hall? Like he really needed to ask himself, which brought some rather disturbing questions to mind, like why did he find it so easy to talk to himself and did he really want to know, which he tactfully ignored for the time being.

With a move that would have made the worlds finest dancer look like a jester in iron clad boots, he gracefully rose from his desk and headed towards the door, coat and hair billowing majestically behind him. It would have been easier to jump down from the balcony but last time he had done that the people who's windows he had dropped past had nearly had heart attacks and it was so difficult finding competent help these days he didn't dare risk it. Besides he didn't feel like getting his hair caught in the railing again, once had been more than enough, and having a piece of it rip from his skull had been more painful than he was willing to admit. Not enough that it was noticeable but still, one must keep up appearances, it wouldn't do for Shinra's finest general to be found strangled by his own hair.

But that was getting off track, he had a mission after all, it wouldn't do for him to be denied his daily dose of sugar. After all it was one of the basic health requirements to a healthy balanced diet and who was he to argue with that?

C:S

Woot! Finished:Grin: and it only took me what, two to three months? Whose to argue with that insane troll logic? Sorry people, as I said before my update schedule would be rather sporadic, especially with graduation coming up in two months, and I don't really have the time that I used to, to devote to a steady update schedule. Of course those who know me will wonder when exactly I had such a thing but that's beside the point.

This chapter is dedicated to Silver Pard for keeping me highly amused during this long haul and being the inspiration to actually finish this chapter. In fact a small part of this chapter, the slight hair paranoia, was inspired from her fic, Why Waist Length? Which I pretend to beta, she really doesn't need and I'm just happy I get to read it before everyone else, if you liked this story her story is going to have you rolling on the floor in laughter.

Really I have no idea what this chapter was about, Sephiroth simply started tugging on my ear and I simply let him ramble. Of course the only reason I got this done was that he was slightly incapacitated from the hellish ACT's we took today. Yes, I do mean we, I had him glaring over my shoulder for the entire thing, not that easy to concentrate let me tell you.

Thanks for putting up with me and I hoped you enjoyed Sephiroth's demented rambling for this chapter. Next chapter its Clouds turn and guess what? The boys are in a snit again. Surprise, surprise. :Sigh: I swear I had a plot to this when I started, it was rather angsty too, and look well that turned out... --

Loves!

Lizzie

P.S. I seem to have a moral thing with line breaks, I don't like the way they change the flow of the chapter so weirdly, so I'm using C:S for my breaks. I wonder if you can guess what inspired that... :Snigger: Once again Quick Edit we come at odds... :Glare:


	3. Date

Part Three: Date

"I'm so unfaithful, in fact I'm a plateful  
I won't kiss her, but I'll stare her up all night"

C:S

"I'm not weak"

A pair of semi-amused violet eyes looked up at the speaker over the rim of his glass as the owner finished his sip and then set it gently down onto the polished wood in front of him. He took a moment to savor the nearly bitter taste that fairly danced across his taste buds before swallowing and turning towards the man next to him. Said man was practically glaring at him in disgust.

"I don't know why I even bother with you."

The black haired man laughed and swung an arm around his friend's shoulders.

"C'mon Spike, lighten up! It's Friday night, we don't have work tomorrow and we are currently in a place that serves highly alcoholic beverages. What have we got to worry about?"

His answer was an icy stare from a pair of dark blue eyes. Chuckling nervously he tightened his grip on the younger man's shoulder and ordered another round of drinks for them.

"So what's on your mind my little boy? Anything that your old friend Zack can do to make it all better?"

He said leaning in closer and snuggling his cheek against the blonds. The blond in turn was highly un-amused and indicated so by shoving him harshly in the side.

"Get off of me."

Zack pouted and returned back to his former position of leaning one elbow on the bar and in turn leaning his head against his hand. His face was contorted into a rather becoming pout and unintentionally making the bartender blush lightly as she set down the new drinks and took away the empty glasses.

"You're so mean to me!"

The blond gave a half smirk as he picked up his glass and took a drink from it. The smirk melting halfway into a pleased smile as the nearly sweet liquid flowed over his tongue and down his throat. Bringing the glass down he glanced back over at Zack who was watching him with the same pout.

"And your such an idiot but we all have our faults."

A smile twitched its way out of the pout and the man gave up any pretense of being wounded by his friend's statement. Running a hand through his hair he leaned forward slightly and gave the shorter man one his more serious looks.

" But moving beyond the cleverly disguised foreplay. What is it that you wanted to pick my brain over?"

The blond's eyes narrowed at a sudden thought and Zack lifted an eyebrow in interest. It seemed whatever was on the mans mind, it had been stewing there for a while now.

"I'm not weak"

Purple eyes blinked, well that was something he hadn't been expecting. The blond wasn't really all the introspective, just quiet and he had a pretty high confidence level. High enough so that he wasn't expecting those words in that tone of voice.

"Err... I don't believe I said that you were. In fact for your age, class and... build you are rather good."

The shorter man smiled slightly at the compliment but it soon slipped back into a frown.

"Except when compared to a SOLDIER."

Zack resisted the urge to smack his friend on the back of his head. When the boy got a notion into his head it was nearly impossible to get it out again.

"Kid, may I remind you that we have a few distinct advantages over the regular class and it's nothing if not ridiculous to compare us."

The blond rolled his eyes grabbed the glass tightly and practically slammed down the rest of its contents. When he did speak again his voice was sharp yet dripping with distaste.

"You don't have to tell me that."

He had to press his lips together to hold back a long-suffering sigh. Resisting the urge to rub at his forehead as a preventative measure against the headache that was sure to come he instead drained his drink in one gulp and then ordered another round.

"Oh dear, what has he done now?"

The pale face contorted into something very close to tightly restrained anger as the boy finished his own drink off.

"You know that mission next month that I was supposed to lead?"

Zack paused suddenly and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Supposed to?"

The boy's lips twitched slightly and pulled into what could be almost considered a smirk, if not for the fury that lurked behind it.

"I found out yesterday that at the General's request a SOLDIER third class was assigned and I was demoted to second in command."

He winced and took a long drink from the glass that appeared at his elbow.

"Ouch"

His answer was an even more sadistic older brother of the first smirk.

"Yea"

Zack let the sigh come out this time, a situation like this just called for some sort of release of frustration. Not that he didn't love his two best friends dearly, it was just sometimes they could be more than a little idiotic, especially when it came to one another.

"Well as usual you two have managed to fuck things up quite brilliantly."

Blue eyes jerked towards him suddenly with a glare evil enough to rival his counterparts, on a bad day.

"What'd mean we?"

He wanted to chuckle at the pure malice and indignation in which that statement was said but common sense warned him that if he wanted to walk out of there on his own two feet, assuming of course he wasn't drunk, he'd better keep the laugh to himself.

"He's worried but he doesn't just go and tell you instead he does his usual 'head up my ass' routine. You in turn don't tell him that you're hurt but instead probably have been ignoring him since."

The dark haired man downed about half of his glass after that statement, as sort of a congratulatory drink in his honor. It had been almost a week since he had had to patch things up again and he was beginning to forget how brilliant he really was.

"I hate you"

The boy's head came down to rest on his forearm, which was currently leaning on the bar.

"And that is why I am the perfect boyfriend."

Zack said, his eyes lighting up a fraction as a young female walked past them. Winking at her and receiving a small laugh in response, he continued to watch her, glancing over his shoulder as she walked away from them.

"Just shut up."

The blond boy said with an annoyed growl as he stared down at his reflection in the highly polished wood.

"In due time, in due time. Once I've gloated enough."

He said taking another sip of his drink and finishing off yet another glass. Ordering his fourth round for the evening, the Mako in his body giving him all the advantages of getting drunk off his ass and not suffering any ill consequences in the morning, he once again turned his attention back to the boy, notched the grin up to obnoxious and continued on.

"Of course after this I'm going to drag you home drunk and then you'll bitch at him for a while and then in two days time you'll be jumping each other like normal."

The blond gave a mock sigh of defeat and then with an almost sly glint in his eyes, gave his companion a troubled look.

"I suppose your right..."

Zack kept the grin as the bartender once again made her usual motions at their places and this time managed to get a wink in at her. She blushed lightly once again and proceeded to make a hasty retreat, much to his chagrin.

"'Course I'm right, I'm always right."

The blond's eyes had light up, partly from his friends exchange with the waitress, and a slow smile began to draw it self across his face. Picking up his glass he lazily moved it around, just enough to make the liquid inside churn and pick up the low golden lights of the bar.

"Well all for the fact about me going back tonight."

The dark haired man shot his friend a look filled with well-justified suspicion and more than a little confusion.

"Huh?"

The shorter one didn't answer right away, instead gave him a look that would have put him on edge even if he didn't know him so well. He got the distinct feeling there was more to this then the boy simply wanting his advice. With a quickly growing sense of dread he reached for his drink. The aforementioned boy waited until the other man had the glass up to his lips and had started drinking before answering his question.

"He thinks I'm on a date."

Zack choked on his drink, thankfully managing to have swallowed most of it before he began coughing into a napkin conveniently located nearby. After gaining sufficient air to breath properly he directed a glare at his companion, who in turn was calmly taking a drink of his own beverage.

"Are you trying to get me killed?"

The blond gave him a semi-amused expression.

"Pretty much."

C:S

Hehehe, I think Zack needs better friends... In other news, no I am not dead; it just took me forever (almost literally) to get this chapter out. My first draft of this chapter turned into a three page monologue of Cloud bitching, much like the second chapter only... angstier, and after coming to a complete road-block (three drafts in) I decided the best thing for it would be to abandon it for a while and then see what I can do...

Six to seven months later I finally come back to it... It was still complete crap, so I deleted everything, added in Zack, lots of dialogue and a very obscure reference to the song lyrics and viola! Yes I do realize that it is a complete 180 from the first two chapters but... :shrugs: I think it came out quite funny!

:cuddles: Zack makes everything better... Also I don't know if it was that obvious or not but the reference to the lyrics was the whole 'he thinks I'm on a date' thing... Well... I thought it was clever...

On a complete different note... I managed to get through the entire chapter without using Cloud's name once... I'm not sure if I should be proud or not...


End file.
